σ 'αγαπώ
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Japon y Grecia hacen una cosa que hace mucho tiempo que querian hacer. GiriPan / GreecexJapan /HeraclesxKiku/ Lemon/Yaoi/Fluff/ one-shot


Konichiwa!Aqi estoy con otro one shot de Hetalia, pero este GIRIPAN! claro pq son demsasiado monos, y me ha dado algo con grecia ahora XD voy a aprender a bailarSirtaki, pq me da la gana, y pq me gusta =P Me los imagino alli durmiditooosss O/O jajaja derrame nasal, buenos espero q os guste ;)

Warnings: GiriPan, Yaoi, Lemon, Fluff

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni Grecia ni Japon, tampoco me pertenece Atenas... Que deprimente.

Dejadme muchos reviews =D

* * *

><p>σ 'αγαπώ<p>

POV: Japón

De nuevo volvía estar en Grecia, visitando a mi amigo. Heracles estaba durmiendo en las runas que había dejado su madre, como siempre. Un montón de gatos merodeaban y dormían a su alrededor. Sonreí ligeramente y me acerque a él intentando que mi kimono no se ensuciara.

Me senté a su lado y me quede mirando su rostro. Sus fracciones estaban relajadas, en realidad como siempre, y su cabello estaba esparcido como si fuera una flor por encima de las rocas i por su cara. Le aparte un mechón del ojo suavemente, y solo el pequeño roce que tuvo su piel con la mía me causo una sensación electrizante.

Hacía mucho tiempo que me pasaba aquello, y no lograba descifrar porque, se lo había contado a China, con quien me llevaba muy bien en aquellos momentos, y su respuesta había sido: "Esto es amor". Me quede bastante en shock por aquella respuesta, pero me puse a pensar y tampoco me venía ninguna idea más. Y en verdad… No me desagradaba la idea de estar enamorado del griego. Sonreí mirando su tierno rostro y note que el calor subía a mis mejillas.

-Qué tontería que llevo encima…- musite para mí mismo. En aquel momento los ojos verdes de Heracles se abrieron lentamente y me miro, sonriendo un poco.

-Ah, Nihon.- murmuro medio dormido. Irguió medio cuerpo haciendo que nos quedáramos cara a cara. Me sonroje violentamente, pero ninguno apartamos la vista. Estábamos a meros centímetros uno del otro. Sin meditar nada me fui acercando lentamente a él. Grecia se empezó a acercar también y paramos cuando solo estábamos a milímetros. Pude ver una sonrisa en su rostro antes de que sus labios me besaran lentamente.

Note un escalofrió recorrerme la columna y por suerte estaba sentado que si me hubiera caído al suelo de rodillas. Aquel era mi primer beso, y se sentía tan bien que aturdía.

Heracles me acerco a su cuerpo con una mano que puso en mi cintura y fue como si literalmente me echara en sus brazos ya que acabe con mis manos en su pecho para sujetarme y mi cuerpo completamente ajuntado con el suyo, sin ninguna brecha posible.

Nos separamos poco a poco, en busca de aire, y nos quedamos con los ojos cerrados, queriendo que aquel momento nunca terminase.

-Kiku…- susurro y abrió los ojos para mirarme. Yo aun estaba demasiado avergonzado por lo que había hecho así que no levante la vista, y me quede en su pecho. Me acaricio el pelo haciendo que me relajara. Abrí los ojos y le mire, viendo…amor…

- σ 'αγαπώ (s 'agapó̱).- susurro en mi oreja. Yo sonreí y me sonroje para después mirarle, sabiendo lo que había dicho, ya que tenía algunos conocimientos de griego.

-私もあなたを愛して (watashi mo anata o aishite) – le conteste. El me sonrió para después volverme a besar.

-No sabes cuánto espere… Para poder besarte…- dijo tranquilamente.

-Gomen…- me disculpe. El rio un poco para después cerrar los ojos y poner su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Deja… Que te haga el amor… Por favor.- me sonroje violentamente ante su petición. Le mire asombrado para ver que el estaba serio. Como respuesta me eche a sus brazos y le bese. El pareció entender la afirmativa y me agarro por las piernas para subirme como si fuera un niño. Enrosque mis piernas en su cintura para que no tuviera que hacer todo el esfuerzo de aguantarme.

No me llevo dentro de su casa como pensé, en lugar de eso, nos pusimos encima de unas runas planas, que estaba entre dos columnas, des de las que se podía ver toda la ciudad de Atenas. Mire el paisaje, con mi corazón a mil por hora, nervioso por el hecho que sería mi primera vez. Me apoyo suavemente contra el suelo y me beso lentamente, tomándose su tiempo hasta que su lengua se introdujo entre mis labios y empezó a deshacerme mi kimono, dejando parte de mi pecho al descubierto.

-Aah… Grecia…- murmure cuando empezó a acariciarme la piel desnuda.

-Llámame Heracles, por favor.- me pidió sensualmente en la oreja. Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza.

Una vez los dos estuvimos desnudos Heracles empezó a repartir besos por todo mi cuerpo haciendo que suspirara. Tomo mi erección entre sus manos. Me removí incomodo por la repentina ola de placer.

-Hera…cles…- susurre sin aire en mis pulmones. Empezó a hacer movimientos lentos con su mano mientras sus dedos se ponían entre mis labios para que los lamiese. Empecé a lamerlos lujuriosamente como si se trataran de una piruleta. Una vez Heracles considero que estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados los dirigió hacia mi entrada y empezó a insertar uno. Emití un quejido por la invasión y el enseguida lo saco.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no hace falta… Yo no quiero hacerte daño.- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla. Negué con la cabeza.

-Sí, que quiero hacerlo. Confió en ti.- le asegure mientras me abría más de piernas. El me empezó a preparar, primero con un dedo, dos hasta que entro el tercero sin ningún problema y los saco. Me miro, y yo asentí con la cabeza dándole coraje. Se posiciono en mi entrada y note su erección rozar mi piel. Me abrí todo lo que pude de piernas invitándole a que lo hiciera. El griego se posiciono entre mis piernas y fue entrando poco a poco, ganando gemidos de dolor y placer de mi parte.

-Ya… ya estoy dentro.- susurro. – Eres tan estrecho…- susurro, intentando aguantar sus gemidos. Me puse rojo al instante y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para que empezara con los movimientos.

Me empezó a embestir primero más lentamente para ir aumentando el ritmo. Con una mano y como pudo, empezó a masturbarme para que el placer me nublara por completo. Solo podía gemir como un poseso hasta que sentí una muy agradable sensación en mi entrepierna, y supe que venía.

-Aah… Heracles-san…. Voy a…- y con un gemido largo me vine entre nuestros pechos para ir seguido del griego que se vino dentro de mí con un gemido. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que recuperamos un poco nuestras respiraciones y Heracles se echo a un lado, quedándose tumbado a mi lado. Se levanto como pudo y se puso sus pantalones.

-Ahora vuelvo…- susurro antes de marcharse. Mire como se iba y cerré los ojos ya que me costaba mantenerlos abiertos. La noche era muy cálida, pero aun así, iba todo sudado y el aire que pasaba me enfriaba. No vi cuando llego solo sé que me cogió en brazos tipo nupcial y me puso encima de algo más blando y esponjoso y se tumbo a mi lado, poniendo una manta de vete tú a saber donde por encima de los dos.

-Fui a buscar un futon que compre una vez y una manta, pensé que así estaríamos más cómodos. – me aclaro. Me abrazo contra su pecho y yo le abrace de vuelta.

-Arigatoo.- le di las gracias. Me beso ligeramente el pelo. – Etto… Heracles.- le dije mientras subía la vista. – Quiero que me enseñes a bailar el Sirtaki, ya que tú sabes bailar en Ondo.- susurre. El solo asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, gatito mío.- dijo antes de caer dormido. Yo me dormí poco después, viendo por última cosa las luces de la ciudad de Atenas.

Τέλος

最後に

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em>Os gusto? <em>Bueno aqi las aclaraciones de lo q qiero decir todo lo q estaba en idioma de la china ( es broma.. yo le digo chino a todo lo q no entiendo aunq estoy estudiando japooonesss^^) Todo sacado de el traductor de google =/

σ 'αγαπώ- Te amo o te quiero (griego)( se pronuncia s'agapo)

私もあなたを愛して (watashi mo anata o aishite)- Yo tambien te amo (japones)

Sirtaki- danza tradiconal griega q mola mucho ;D

Gomen- lo siento (japones)

DEJADME MUCHOS REVIEWWS EH ;D

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
